Her
by TheRealJoKe
Summary: Voldermort SHOULD be gone by now. Hogwarts SHOULD be safe. Everything SHOULD be normal. But is it really? And does it have something to do with Her?
1. PROLOGUE

_Who could have ever guessed that it would be finally over. That last year had been crazy to say the least. No more pain. No more suffering. Hogwarts was back to normal, well so-_

'LUCY!' a shrill voice announced. A blonde haired girl jumped back startled, her stationary items colliding with the floor, adding to the humiliation. The girl didn't dare meet the gaze of the voice as she knew all too well what was going to follow. It happened anyway. 'I am not going to ask you again. The next time will be the last time, you need to start taking this class more seriously...also tie your hair up.' the voice added. There was a never ending moment of awkward silence as she got to her knees and swiftly collected the items from the cold floorboards. She was just about to gather the last pen when a hand made contact with hers. Lucy's heart skipped a beat as she looked up to meet the eyes of another. Another girl. This girl wore identical clothing to her, except she had a ruby red tie, with black, lion stencil imprinted on it instead of a royal blue one, with a black bird stencil. The girl had her brown locks tied back and wore black rimmed spectacles. 'Here let me help' she said cheerfully.

'Good on you Ms Granger' the shrill voice interjected with approval. She glanced at the girls robe, a name was etched in small, gold capital font, 'HERMIONE GRANGER'.

'Thankyou Hermione' Lucy mouthed. The girl smiled and retreated to her seat. She finally decided it was time to do the same. A small chuckle from the back of the room dissipated almost immediately and everything was fine again, which was good because she hated being the centre of attention. Lucy opened a thick black workbook.

_And that is when I met her._


	2. Chapter 1

Not again. Lucy groaned whilst pushing the gigantic black, dusty, timber door. The door creaked open. Immediately dozens of students turned their heads to stare at her. She was taken aback at how many students there was. She didn't recognise anyone. The students were all dressed in the appropriate uniforms each with their own unique colour tie. There is a lot of green ties today, Lucy thought. 'Welcome to detention, Ms Fier' the shrill voice chimed. This time Lucy decided it'd be appropriate to make eye contact. The voice belonged to a slim, tall, aged woman. The woman had her silver hair tied in a bun and wore spectacles. She was also dressed in a black garment, however, it was completely black. Definitely setting the mood for the situation.

'It's pronounced Fur professor'

'Ah Miss Granger-' Lucy turned her head around to meet Hermiones gaze. What on earth is she doing here, Lucy wondered. 'So happy of you to join us'. Hermione strode confidently to the front of the classroom, to stand beside the elderly professor. Instantly all the students eyes followed. What is going on. 'Miss Granger will be supervising you hooligans for this session' the professor announced. This was the best and worst thing to happen to Lucy and she couldn't help but blush. Realising she was still waiting at the back of the room, Lucy took the farthest to the front, vacant seat.

'As you all know, I am currently studying for my N.E. ... but there is also a practical component... hospitality' Hermione momentarily glanced at Lucys direction, momentarily smiling. 'So what better way to be hospitable than to learn why you all are here' The classroom roared with laughter. Lucy couldn't help but smirk. How bizarre. After the laughter shortly subsided and the professor appeared to be full of rage Lucy heard a deep, husky voice whisper 'I am here-'

'What?' Lucy failed to whisper under her breath.

'I said I am here because I have no other choice' the voice continued.

Inconspicuously Lucy turned her head to face the voice. A boy. She couldn't help feeling flustered. The male looked early-to-mid late 20's and had charcoal black hair and pale skin. He smiled at her. His ocean blue eyes smiling. He wore a yellow tie.

'I am J' the male outstretched his hand to meet her own quivering left one.

'L...L'

'Lucy could you pay attention' the professors voice interrupted.

Now it was Hermione who was chuckling under her breath.

Oh dear.


	3. Chapter 2

After what seemed like hours, the hooligans, Lucy included, were allowed to leave the room to go for lunch. Lucy hurried to the courtyard luckily already prepared lunch the night before. She sat beside an old willow tree. From afar she saw Hermione heading towards her direction. No magic could cure how Lucy was currently feeling. 'Lucy' Hermione greeted. 'Mind if I join you'. Lucy was speechless, shouldn't Hermione be in the library like she always was studying for that exam. Hermione propped opposite Lucy. It was nice to have company.

'I am sorry for bef-'

'Don't worry about it, kids are kids' Hermione stated taking her own spectacles off. Lucy felt offended by the comment. 'I've been meaning to ask you something'

'Sure'

'How are you finding it here seeing as you are an accelerated student in a big new school environment?'

'Fine I guess' Lucy sighed, trying her best to hide the fact that Hermione knows so much about her history.

'That is the thing, it is not fine.' Hermiones noted matter-of-factly.

'Wh-'

'Listen up. How about I help you if you help me?'

'Who said I needed help?' Lucy couldn't help but exclaim.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and Lucy knew it was the cue to hush.

'Ok. See I have this boyfriend.' Lucys heart sank at the mention of the words. 'We have been childhood friends actually. His name is Ron...Ron Weasley.' He is a nice guy, yes. But I am growing bored of him' Lucy was speechless.

'I mean he is great. But... boring...and kind of ditzy...if there is a male version of ditzy... you know what I mean' Hermione untied her hair and removed her spectacles, in that moment she not only sounded different but looked different too. Unbeknownst to Lucy, Hermiones hair was not only long but frizzy too.

'Fact of the matter is... I am actually gay... I have always appreciated girls, but being a half-blood was bad enough, being a gay half-blood is double the problem'.

'Why choose me?' Lucy exclaimed, unzipping her small, black satchel.

'Because... you are different...and girls just want to have fun right.' Hermione said winking.

'Good girl gone bad is more accurate' Lucy mimicked Hermione's tone of voice, attempting to play along. It was all an act, frankly, Lucy didn't know how to react to this absurd hour.

'So what you say give it a try' Hermione mentioned playfully. Lucy took out chocolate frog from her satchel, it was warm and instantly her hand was covered in brown goo.

'Uh-'


	4. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook','serif';"Uh Ok, I guess. Was all I managed to say. How offensive. After offering me a napkin Hermione left, but not before handed me a note. It was to her graduation ceremony. I had almost forgotten the year was nearing its conclusion. My first year at Hogwarts and I am 'pretending to date a 7supth/sup form student' back home in the muggle world that would be illegal, but here, in Hogwarts it seems like most muggle rules are thrown out of the window. I've always heard good things about Hermione. She was always the top student. Why the change all of a sudden? OH NO! If people ever found out about this who knows what would happen to her! Perhaps she'd go to Azkaban? Or worse!. I must keep this secret, a secret. But how can I when the graduation ceremony is the day after tomorrow./span/em/p 


	5. Chapter 4

Transfiguration. Herbology. Charms.. and finally Potions. Lucy was looking forward to this class all week, it was her favourite after all. She made sure she was at least 10 minutes early. She managed to order every stationary utensil on her desk when she heard the squeak of the chair beside her. At least she is not the only one now, she thought. Instantly a whif of a strange smelling perfume took over her smell. Lucy tried not to gag, covering her mouth with the corner of her robe. She refused to face the horrid smell. Suddenly she felt a tap on her right shoulder. A gentle, soft tap. She was certain it belonged the horrid smelling person. Lucy dramatically held her breath and turned to face the prime suspect. It was J.

'Hey Luce' Lucy exhaled the only air that made her feel safe. She tried her best to regain composure.

'Hey...you' she managed. Despite the putrid smelling perfume J decided to wear, he actually looked stunning, his dark hair gelled back, his uniform well ironed and his yellow tie was glowing like the sun.

'I've been meaning to ask you... who are you going to the junior end of year ball with?'

'When is it again?' Lucy asked, as casually as possible, attempting to hide her confusion.

'Uh... tomorrow night...'

'Oh..' Lucy visually recalled her the conversation with Hermione. She promised her. 'Why choose me?' she barely whispered

'Because I like you?' J offered. Well that was easy. Lucy couldn't help but smirk.

'So...?'

'I... got... to... go...' Lucy whispered, she needed fresh air, for more reasons than one. Collecting her things she rushed to the door. Crash. She must have collided with a brick because not only her things but herself repelled and fell to the ground. More laughter. She was getting used to this. She looked up at the dark robed tall figure towering over her. This man had jet black shoulder length hair. Professor Snape. The professor she hated to love.

'50 points from Ravenclaw' he boomed monotonously. 'Pick up your things and get back to your seat...now!' he continued. Lucy did as was told. To her dismay the mention of losing points from her house gave her glares from students clearly from the same house. Lucy preferred laughter, it was somewhat painless. She sat next to J but dared to not look at him again. The situation was too awkward. 'The name is Jaque'. Nope it just got more awkward.


	6. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Century Schoolbook','serif';"It is only hours until Hermiones graduation ceremony/ball. I still haven't told...Jaque... that I wasn't able to attend my own 1supst/sup form mini-ball. I haven't seen him all day. That is a good thing. I have one thing to focus on. Avoiding this Ron fellow. Poor Hermione. I hope she likes the slim royal blue dress I am wearing. I think it is nice to wear outfits that resemble our colour houses. I am interested to see what she is wearing. sI am interested in her. But it would never work because she is 19 and 13. Mind you I look old for my age. But love is love. It's not like we have done anything...but oh god... I would be with her in a heartbeat./s/span/em/p 


	7. Chapter 6

It was finally time. Lucy was told to meet Hermione outside the great hall. Some time had passed and she hoped Hermione would turn up at all. Lucy was anticipating Hermiones arrival, instead she noticed a tall, slim individual approach her. The red sweater with a gold R imprinted on the front caught her eye. 'Have you seen a girl named Hermione?' Could it be? Lucy pondered.

'No I am sorry Ron..I mean R' Smooth. Lucy felt like face-palming right in that moment.

'How do you-'

Lucy began dramatically coughing. Until thankfully Hermione finally rushed over. She looked beautiful wearing a short poofy ruby red dress, it was a pity that she looked stressed.

'Hermione?' Ron uttered scratching messy ginger hair. Lucy was expecting a slightly different reaction. 'You look beautiful'. A VERY different reaction.

'Uh Ron... this is Lucy' Lucy waved uncomfortably trying to play along, she faced away from Ron trying to regain her sanity. At the corner of her eye she recognised Jaque. A few metres away from where she was standing. He looked handsome in the tux. But his face spelled a mixture of fear, disgust and shock. He just stood there almost robotic.

'J' she called, briefly regretting opening her mouth. Jaque ran the opposite direction.

'YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND DO YOU!' Hermione belted angrily. This was a side Lucy hadn't seen before. Her face bright red, hair extra poofy from the stress. Lucy wished she hadn't gotten distracted, then again she considered running after Jaque. It was too much for one day.

Hermione took a deep breath and took grabbed Lucys hand. The grip took Lucy by surprise, it was as if Hermione wanted to cut off Lucys circulation. Lucy heard Hermione take a deep breath. Both woman stood right in front of the large, confronting great hall doors.

'What are you doing?' Lucy whispered cluelessly.

'Yeah that is what I was-' Ron began.

'I AM' Hermione screamed. '...going to come clean' she finally mentioned to Lucy.

'You wh-' Lucy was interrupted as the great hall doors opened. Lucy and Hermione were welcomed by a mixture of young adults socialising. Boys and girls alike. Definitely not the same age as Lucy.

'HEY' Hermione belted from the top of her lungs.


	8. EPILOGUE

_What happened afterward was all a blur. Not just because we drank the night away. But I will give it my best shot. Hermione grabbed everyone attention. For a girl not particularly tall... even with the heels...she was able to be the centre of attention. Not just her...us. I really hated it. But Hermione had a clear objective. Though I was clueless what that was exactly. But it all became clear seconds later. She went to the front of the great hall, where the staff table is generally situated, though in this case the staff table was a mini cocktail bar. There was a microphone nearby, Hermione shocked everyone by grabbing the microphone. She said she had something important to say. Everyone looked her direction. It was...strange. She explained that she was lying about her identity all along. And seconds later she came out. Just like that. I envied her. People clapped...no, they cheered, the great hall became even greater. Whilst Ron was nowhere to be seen, he must have left shortly after her announcement. It was incredible, she was incredibly brave. She briefly mentioned her history at Hogwarts and exclaimed she had gotten perfect results in N.E.W.T.S, let them know she was particularly interested in __'__Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures__' __and thanked the staff for never losing faith in her. She wished all students her very best in their endeavors. She concluded in the most...absurd way... she said... she loved me. Me. Lucy. Fier. Seriously? And then we kissed...and partied the night away... I repeat... Seriously? I believed in her like you said. Who would've known. But then again...it is Hogwarts. I wish you had liked Hogwarts more..._

_Hope Only Greatens With A Rightfully Trusting Soul. OK I tried. Please don't lose faith in me, I will not let you down... this is only the beginning...Vold- Dad._


End file.
